mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Comic No. 2
Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Comic No. 2 is the second issue in the Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Comic series, released on October 24, 2018. https://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/31-178/Mystery-Science-Theater-3000-2#prettyPhoto Stories Opening Kinga is ecstatic with the currrent progress of the Bubbulat-R, as she continues to expand the Mystery Science Theater 3000 brand into a new medium. With Tom currently hogging the spotlight in Johnny Jason, Teen Reporter, she decides that Jonah and Crow need to see some action. She has Ardy flush them an issue of the 1940s costumed crimefighter Black Cat. Black Cat and Jonah Jonah and Crow find themselves having appeared in the sidecar of Black Cat's motorcycle. As they marvel at being back in the 1940s, another Moon 13 Ad Trap for Totino's Pizza Rolls is prematurely set off. In the chaos, Crow goes missing. Meanwhile, the nefarious chess-themed crime boss Rook is seething over how Black Cat has been taking out criminal operations left and right for the past year. So he proposes creating an underworld chamber of commerce for the express purpose of eliminating such crimefighters. His first scheme involves a contest with a $50,000 prize for the person who can ferret out the secret identity of Black Cat Break 1 Kinga is confounded when Growler makes an unexpected appearance in the Black Cat comic. An examination by Synthia reveals that the bubble columns for the two comic books in the system are starting to merge. Max points out that comic book nerds love this sort of crossover action, so they leave it be. Black Cat and Jonah, Continued Rook continues to ramp up the publicity for his Who Is Black Cat contest and hires Jonah in his role as a DJ to promote it on the air. Hollywood starlet Linda Turner is not thrilled with this turn of events and goes out to investigate the situation as Black Cat. She stakes out the post office where the contest entries are being sent and tails the trucks that pick them up, noticing that Jonah is doing the same thing. Going up a narrow mountain road, a couple of goons in the rearmost truck open fire on their pursuers. Jonah loses control of his car and goes down the mountainside. Black Cat follows and pulls him out of the flaming wreckage. Seeing that he's now okay, she resumes her pursuit of the trucks, which lead her to an isolated castle. Suddenly, a bascule bridge she's crossing opens and she is unable to stop in time before being sent flying into the river. Before we can learn Black Cat's fate, the scene abruptly shifts to a creepy house with an overgrown lawn, where the previously AWOL Crow shows up. Break 2 This unexpected development has Kinga seriously annoyed. An examination by Ardy reveals that there was still some residue left over from their test run with Issue #2 of Horrific and it's seeped into the tanks. Kinga decides to let it continue. Tail of Death Joe Hatter obsessively attempts to create a tissue expansion drug, but fails time and again. His brother Amos recognizes how unhealthy Joe's obsession is, but is unwilling to have him institutionalized. One night, Joe has an epiphany about what he needs to do and immediately heads down to his lab. He injects the new formula in a rat, but instead of growing, it shrinks instead. The rat bites him, which gets the formula in his own bloodstream, causing him to shrink as well. Amos hears the commotion and discovers his brother in his diminished state. Amos uses this opportunity to lock up Joe in an old parrot cage. But the inhumanity of his actions cause Amos to feel guilt and he attempts to develop an antidote. It works, but before Amos can explain some of the side effects, an enraged Joe strangles him. Since their house is so out of the way, Joe figures knowledge of his murder of Amos won't get out and he buries the corpse in the basement. Going over Amos's notes, Joe learns that the antidote's effects may be only temporary. The antidote's duration ends before Joe can whip up another batch and he is killed by a stray cat. Obscure References * "I'm Bud Abbott's stunt double and I gotta get over to Universal pronto." : Bud Abbott was the straight man in the comic duo of . Universal Studios was responsible for filming most of their comedy movies, the most memorable of which had them cross over with the studio's classic movie monsters. * "Pawn only pawn in game of life." : Parody of a line from the Mel Brooks comedy , which originally went, "Mongo only pawn in game of life." * "Let's call ourselves 'The Badder Business Bureau'!" : The is a non-profit organization tasked with rating businesses on how well they adhere to their Code of Business Practices. * "Says here there's a Nigerian prince that needs financial help." : The Nigerian prince scam is a form of , where the mark is asked to provide a sum of money with the promise of a large return. The Nigerian prince variant was one of the first to be promulgated through e-mail. * "I'm not Ask Jeeves!" : Ask Jeeves (later renamed ) is an answer engine site founded in 1996. * "This is like the time when DC and Marvel became aware of the other's existence, and pitted superhero against superhero in an all-out reader-determined brawl for branded victory." : is a four issue comic book crossover limited series where characters from the properties of the two publishers engaged in a series of duels. Of the eleven primary duels (the results of which were determined through a reader vote), Marvel characters won six and DC characters won five. * "Let's start the British Invasion early!" : The was a cultural phenomenon during the 1960s when a series of British bands gained popularity in America. These included the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, the Dave Clark Five, and Herman's Hermits, among others. * "This is my tribute to Caroll Spinney." : is a puppeteer best known for his portrayals of Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch on Sesame Street. * "Must be Mulholland Drive before the real estate developers got to it." : is a 21 mile stretch of road that follows the ridgeline of the eastern Santa Monica Mountains and the Hollywood Hills. * "Andy Capp, you were never funny!" : is the lead character in the British comic strip of the same name, who is always seen wearing a distinctive checked cap. * "Donate my bebop records to the Smithsonian!" : is a style of jazz noted for its fast tempo. The is a group of museums primarily located in Washington D.C. Its collection of about 154 million items has earned it the nickname of "the nation's attic". * "Many rivers to cross..." : is a song written and originally recorded by Jimmy Cliff. It has since been covered by many other performers. * "I should've never taken that job at Orkin." : is a pest control company founded in 1901. * "If you want a big tissue, I can just tape some Kleenex together for you." : is a brand best known for its facial tissues, with which it has become a genericized trademark for that product. * "The Kentucky Derby is as good as ours." : The is a horse race held annually on the first Saturday of May at Churchill Downs in Louisville, Kentucky. * "Let me reapply your Brylcreem." : is a brand of men's hair cream manufactured by Unilever. * "Now release the Pez that is in your neck!" : is a candy primarily known for their dispensers which feature the heads of characters from various cartoons, movies, TV shows, and other media. * "You must purify yourself in the healing waters of Lake Minnetonka." : is the ninth largest lake in Minnesota and lies within Hennepin County and Carver County * "I think I just fell on my keys." : Paraphrasing of a line from . * "Fancy Feast!" : is a brand of cat food owned by Nestlé Purina PetCare. References Category:Comic books